


Teenagers

by xacular



Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, C137cest, Caught, Character Death, Clones, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Sex Robots, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: Request: Morty finds ricks robot to fill in his special gross sinful needs. Or can I get him going down and finding a clone of young Rick like in his late teens that rick forgot to kill and Morty puts it in new thing to make it alive and they just end up kinky fucking.I ended up doing both! enjoy.





	Teenagers

Rick stood in the middle of his garage looking upon a scene he would have never dreamed he would witness. He looked at his grandson who was currently being penetrated by a younger version of himself. They were dripping with sweat like they had been going at it for hours. Focusing on the desperate look on his grandsons face he tried to rip himself from wanting that, his eyes trailed across his body taking in the smallest details of the goosebumps that formed on his thigh and around his neck. He couldn’t stop the jealous anger building.

Rick being Rick of any age sure didn’t care that the older version of himself had shown up hours into their hormone rich sex session, he just thought it another part of their game one he realized Morty liked too. The tightening around his hard cock was unmistakable. He slowly brought Morty’s face to meet his own slyly he cocked both their faces towards the onlooker. For having not been conscious very long he played the game like he had been playing it for years. Continuing his now slow and agonizing thrusts into the boy, only tightening more. Young Rick loved how helpless he was under his touch. Even though it was Morty who had instigated this whole encounter, he lusted.

“You like it when he watches us don’t you?” he ghosted his lips up Morty’s neck who was in no position to disagree; he didn’t.

Morty moaned in agreement. He loved that his grandpa was watching him get fucked by a younger version of himself. Morty had always thought about what it would be like, he couldn’t help it he explained to himself every time he jerked it to the thoughts of Rick taking control of him like this. It was just him being a gross teenager he couldn’t control who he got hard for right?

Now that Rick, his Rick had those eyes on him it was all that much better. He got a flash of those hot summer nights he would be watching tv with Rick who fell asleep beside him, the subtle breeze flowing though the patio door left slightly ajar. How he stared at his grandfather massaging his cock though his pants thinking about just undoing the man’s pants if only so he could see it. His body getting warmer and warmer he could hardly bear it, grabbing an ice cube from his water sliding it with his free hand across the pulsing vein in his neck.

Morty looked at his grandpa and saw him pull out a gun from one of his many pockets the younger rick stammered away from Morty putting his hand out, a few desperate pleas left his mouth but Rick didn’t care and soon he was dead. Morty was in awe at how fast that had escalated but he wasn’t surprised. In fact, he couldn’t believe how incredibly turned on he was you think that would have killed his mood but it only made him want more to be taken aggressively by the man who cared for him so much he would kill for him in an instant. His legs were too weak Rick was the only thing holding him up, now slumped on the floor he just looked up at Rick who walked calmly over to him gently caressing his face.

“Don’t worry kiddo soon you won’t remember.”

Everything went black.

Rick took his memory he was going back to see how this happened.

 

He watched from when the boy woke up everything seemed pretty usual at least from what Rick could tell not that he kept a constant tab on him. About mid day Rick had just told him he was leaving, he watched as Morty’s mood changed like a slight colour change in the memory. Morty was alone after having watched Rick leave and not too long after he started snooping. Or what looked like snooping he flipped opened the secret door that led to Rick’s spare room. _Oh shit_ , he immediately thought knowing what was in there and if Morty found it what was he going to think?

Watching on, he knew he would probably be erasing this too.

Morty stepped into the room as he did so often, this time he was taken aback at the sight of a Morty slumped in the corner of the room. It wore his clothes and he didn’t mean just the same style but his actual old clothes. Morty remembers how he got the rip in that shirt he thought he had thrown it out. That underwear looked familiar the ones that didn’t quite fit anymore, he approached with caution poking it he realized it wasn’t real and had a very velvety touch like one you would experience with a common sex toy. He looked at it puzzled until it whirred to life. Its eyes blinked looking up at Morty. It got on its knees in front of him and started speaking.

Morty was freaking out at this because the words that left its mouth were completely vulgar. ‘Oh Rick, I want to taste your thick cock.’ ‘Please daddy stick it in me!’ ‘Don’t you want me Rick what are you waiting for? I want it sooo~ bad’ ‘Cum inside me, I’ll do anything for it.’.

Whatever it was it looked like him, was even wearing his clothes and it seemed to be made for sex. Specifically, sex with Rick. Quickly he rushed from the room where he normally found solace in backwards tripping he grabbed for something moving tools on the wall opening a space in the floor that slowly began to go down.

 

Rick groaned did Morty really come upon this accidentally what are the odds. He sat there watching from his grandsons’ point of view the floor.

 

 Slowly he descended into the sub lab it was much bigger Morty looked around he had never been down here before. Though it seemed familiar he walked past a bunch of weird alien bits and robot parts. Until he came to a bunch of broken glass chambers. Touching one of the shards he pulled his hand back, putting it in his mouth he tasted the familiar coppery flavor of blood. He looked at it and it didn’t look too bad. He looked around the room was dimly lit there were metal walls and a large computer, Morty walked over to it he pushed the enter key on the keyboard and the black screen lit up making his eyes readjust to the amount of light. He heard something like a flush of water and he looked around seeing there had been a tube that wasn’t smashed the pale green liquid twirled down the drain and he saw a person who looked like a young version of Rick he didn’t know what he did and he started to panic and looked at the screen in desperation for answers he doesn’t know what it said when he hit enter but now.

‘Start upload of saved memories?’

He looked as the yes was highlighted wondering what to do he couldn’t just leave it right? He hovered over the button deciding if he should push it when a robotic woman’s voice started talking.

“Countdown to termination in twenty seconds.”

_Termination? Oh, geez what did that mean? What was he going to do? What would Rick do when he found out what I did?_

“…fifteen…”

Morty argued with himself over the consequences of his actions if he let it die and rick wanted it for something important then what. Of course, he thought about what would happen if he loaded the memories but that’s not what he wanted either he supposed then Rick would be able to fix it at least.

“… six…”

Morty pushed enter.

 

Rick seeing his internal dilemma wished he had just let it die. It was part of the failed Phoenix project but he had been tinkering with potentially make it workable by spending hours uploading copies of his memories. Everything he knew all his experiences to give it its own mind instead of just letting his up. He never wanted to be trapped again. He watched the colours swirl at the edge of his vison the emotional rollercoaster Morty was trapped on.

 

Morty had pushed the button the countdown had stopped the voice stated the upload had begun. He awkwardly stepped up the glass chamber he saw it looked just like Rick but from when he was a teenager. He followed the body it had really nice muscle definition. He knew this clone hadn’t been wearing clothes but he was still unprepared for what he saw once he got to the groin. He blushed immediately thankful no one was around to see him get aroused by the sight of this clone’s flaccid penis. The beep brought him from his thoughts as suddenly with a whoosh the tank was sucked down into the floor and the clone Rick was falling towards him.

Morty opened his eyes to the sight of Rick hovering over him just inches from his face he looked confused then he looked at Morty. When Morty looked into those steely blues he felt like there was never anything else he wanted to look at he also saw recognition, like Rick knew who he was.

This moment was brief Rick got to his feet cocked a hip looking down at Morty.

“Fuck I need a smoke.” He held out his hand to help Morty to his feet.

Morty was used to Rick towering over him but he didn’t think that at seventeen he would still only come up to about his shoulder.

“Why are you just standing there… staring?”

Suddenly very aware of his actions he stuttered.

“It’s just you look really young and you’re, well… naked.”

Rick looked down noting he was indeed nude and that it seemed to bother Morty. As he looked back up however he noticed it maybe didn’t bother him for the initial reason of embarrassment but arousal. Coming into his personality quickly he grabbed Morty’s arm pulling him close. He placed his free hand on the small of Morty’s back.

“You know, Morty you’re pretty cute, all nervous.” His words trailed off to a whisper.

 

Rick watched the colours change with his emotions, he was confused about his feelings but he was all together convinced he was going to let this play out no matter what that meant. Rick sighed at Morty’s willingness to go with the flow and he decided it was his fault anyway. Always making Morty do whatever he wanted it never was anything like this but he was coming to the realization that even if it was, Morty would have just gone along with it. He had been made to believe he had do what a rick wanted no matter what the situation.

 

He was so attractive, he had the defined jaw line and slim distinguished facial structure he knew so well, only his skin looked so soft and he didn’t have the same tiredness to his features that his real Rick had. Morty searched that flawless face for answers. If he was being serious or maybe he was just messing with him. Either way he was liking where this going. He was however conflicted about wanting more of it this was a clone of his grandpa who now had all of his memories or at least a fair number of them. He knew who he was and was still doing this anyway. Could he explain this away as teenagerhood? Or was this a desire even more deep-seeded of the unattainable.

While he was thinking of all this he noticed the studying eyes of this slightly older teen making his own judgements of him. A soft glint in his eye seemed to change his whole expression it felt more tender. Then Morty acted without thinking for once, he slid his arms that had been resting on the other boy’s chest up and around his neck, he connected their lips and felt his heart leap forward in his chest. It didn’t take long for their first kiss to become heated. He pulled away, briefly a string of saliva still connected their tongues. Lust was the only emotion that filled the air like a dense cloud you could almost cut though.

Morty started pulling off his clothes he was enjoying that this Rick was so clearly also enjoying his company. He nearly jumped back into his arms once he was unclothed. Together they stumbled backwards and onto the platform that had brought them down in the first place it began to rise slowly while they pawed at each other exploring the others body greedily.

Now back in the garage the two didn’t slow down except once the realization came to Morty that someone could just walk into the garage. He broke once again from the heated make out session getting to his feet he went to the door locking it. Before he could turn around to rejoin his partner he could feel the hands gliding up and around his sides the mouth on his neck sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin there.

Morty started to moan, he was fast realizing Rick was taking control and knew what he was doing. His actions were that of experience even though he had just come to be not twenty minutes ago. Morty found words coming out of his mouth he thought he would be too embarrassed to say if the time ever came, but he couldn’t help himself when these hands felt so good along his body.

 “I want you to fuck me so bad.” He whined.

Young Rick chuckled pushing his dick against Morty.

“You sure?”

“Yes!”

He knew he sounded too eager, it was hard to stop himself when his whole body was screaming for this to happen.

“Get some lube.”

His words were so smooth and warm Morty felt like butter dangerously close to melting. He slid past his partner knowingly opening the middle drawer of the desk in the garage grabbing the tube. Suddenly he gasped it was warm and wet against his entrance. He hadn’t even heard him follow or get on his knees behind him bent over.

The tongue against his hole was explorative to say the least. Morty’s face turned red he felt the immediate flush of blood but god damn did it feel good he let the hand now on his back push him further over so he was now laying on the cold desk having his ass cheeks spread apart for better access. He could feel the boy behind him smiling at his lewd sounds leaving his mouth disobediently.

He was flipped onto his back, Rick went back to kissing him and Morty didn’t mind, his hands were busy as he lubed one of them he pushed Morty up further on the desk fingering him slowly. Young Rick between kisses whispered sweet things to Morty praises and things he would never hear from his Rick. Promises of another day and next time but Morty knew this was probably going to be the only time. There was no way he would be able to hide this but, that didn’t stop him from enjoying the sweet words.

 

They went on like that for a while too long Rick thought as he watched he fast worded it though this part he watched as the boy’s fucked in two times the speed they switched positions it seemed every 10 minutes Morty was always the bottom and young Rick seemed to be edging himself but letting Morty cum as much as he possibly could. They fucked on pretty much every surface in the garage and Rick was absolutely disgusted that now he was for sure going to make Morty clean everything. He saw the whole session in double time all three hours he only went back to normal speed once he saw the portal and knew where he was going to erase up to.

Though he paused just before erasing everything that happened before he was curious what Morty was thinking and feeling once he came back and caught them. He Morty did indeed enjoy it and a new colour hit the screen. Rick was well acquainted with what all these colours meant and he was surprised to see such an intense love framed by a deep shade of desire. He was all lust with his clone. The real deal was different and it only deepened once he took the shot as he watched himself caress the boy’s face he could see it clearly how badly Morty wanted him.

Rick took in this information carefully he wouldn’t deny he was curious if his Morty would be into it. He clearly saw his desire come though in the clone with his limited ability for decision making. He mulled over his options. Staring at the screen the took the un altered memory and gave it back to Morty who was still asleep in the memory chair.

Morty opened his eyes. It was just him and Rick in the small room he often spent most of his time in while Rick was gone. There was no sign of the Morty sex robot he saw earlier. He sat there confused remembering how Rick said he wouldn’t remember but he did.

“But why?”

“Because I know now… and its okay.” He was calm.

Rick reached out caressing his boy’s face with a gentle hand, Morty leaned into it happier than he had ever been.


End file.
